Merciless Watcher
The Merciless Watcher is a Chalice Dungeon enemy and boss in Bloodborne. Description Merciless Watchers are overweight, pudgy, extremely pale Pthumerians who wield a variety of weapons, ranging from firearms to heated blunt objects and lamps. They are often seen as enemies guarding over treasure or levers, often accompanied by Labyrinth Watchers. They will sometimes be covering some areas in cloth. Wrapped with chains for an unseen reason, some watchers have face covering cloth and sometimes take the appearance of a hunting party. There are 5 variants of Merciless Watcher. These variants are: *Merciless Watchers armed with a Club & Lantern are the first variant. These Merciless Watchers are slow and will use purely melee attacks with long build ups. *Merciless Watchers armed with a blunderbuss & Lantern are the second variant. They will mostly attack from range, when their health is low enough they will draw out a Club and will focus more on melee attacks. *Merciless Watchers armed with a saw are the third variant. Unlike the first two variants, these watchers wear a cloth that covers some of their face. They are mostly like the first variant, but with few new attacks and more health. *Merciless Watchers armed with a Heated Club & Lantern are the fourth variant. Like the third variant, this watcher wears a cloth that covers some of their face. These Merciless Watchers are the weakest variant of Merciless Watcher. Their attacks are quite fast and their Heated Club deals fire damage. *And last the final variant, Merciless Watchers armed with a mace. Unlike all the other Watchers, these Merciless Watchers will wear nothing but a pair of shoes. These Watchers will roll continuously when in combat, making them very erratic and fast. This variant of Merciless Watcher is the most dangerous variant because their erratic movement and high damage output. Location *Pthumerian Labyrinth (Pthumeru Chalice) *Central Pthumerian Labyrinth *Lower Pthumerian Labyrinth *Cursed Pthumerian Defilement *Pthumeru Ihyll *Can be found in all Pthumerian root dungeons Strategy Enemy Club & Lantern variant Merciless Watchers armed with a Club & Lantern use only melee attacks. They use a variety of combos, almost all with a slow build-up, making them easy to parry. While their club attacks are slow, swings from their lanterns are not, and they can hit you almost instantly during their Club & Lamp Combo. Saw variant Merciless Watchers armed with a saw will act like the first variant, the difference being that their attacks are faster, so they can be harder to parry. They tend to have more health than the Club & Lantern variant. Blunderbuss & Lantern variant Merciless Watchers armed with a blunderbuss & Lantern are the easiest variant to deal with, because when in close range, the shots from the blunderbuss will merely go over the hunter's head. When they attack with their Lantern it will deal a small amount of damage, but that damage can be ignored as the "Rally" system will allow the player to recover any lost health provided you continue to attack. When the blunderbuss Watcher has low enough health they will replace their blunderbuss with a club, when they do this they have the exact same moveset as the regular club variant. Heated Club & Lantern variant Merciless Watchers armed with a Heated Club & Lantern, this variant shares all of the same attacks as the normal Club & Lantern variant, but with a few extra moves in their move set, they inflict far less damage when compared to other variants of Merciless Watcher, even with the added fire effect on their club. They will mostly Jab at the hunter with their Heated Club, they will also Double Jab, and after each jab they will momentarily hold their club outward to bait the player into walking into its scorching base. Mace Variant Merciless Watchers armed with a mace are the deadliest variant, as this variant will roll continuously and will constantly attempt to land on the player when they are rolling. They can be parried and staggered, but doing so is extremely difficult owing to their swift attacks and constant rolling. Boss This fight involves three enemies; two Merciless Watchers, and one Watcher Chieftain. One of the Merciless Watchers wields a Cleaver, and mainly uses it to repeatedly jab the Hunter, but also uses a slashing attack. This Watcher can usually be distinguished by a cloth covering his face and will also chase the player down. The other Merciless Watcher uses a pistol blunderbuss and shoots from a medium distance, attacking him up close causes him to use his Lantern. The Watcher Chieftain wields a curved-bone Club and a Lantern. It is recommended to take out the melee enemies first, while taking cover from the other's Blunderbuss. The Watchers are very vulnerable to Visceral Attacks. The Merciless Watcher employing the blunderbuss can be attacked almost risk free as the shots from his firearm glance over the Hunter. After sustaining multiple hits from the Hunter, he will attempt to attack with his lantern. This should be ignored as the games "Regain" system will allow the player to recover any lost health provided you continue to attack. Upon losing enough health, however, he will switch to a club like the normal enemy version. Notes *Merciless Watchers are usually encountered as regular enemies, often guarding treasure chests and levers. Triva *In some of the Test Chalice Dungeons, the player can encounter sleeping Merciless Watchers. This sleeping animation is unused as none the Merciless Watchers in the retail Chalice Dungeons ever use the sleeping animation. Gallery Art-bloodborne-screen-b10.jpg|Concept art Blunderbuss_&_Lantern_variant.jpg|blunderbuss & Lantern variant Club_&_Lantern_variant.jpg|Club & Lantern variant Heated_Club_&_Lantern_variant.jpg|Heated Club & Lantern variant Saw_variant.jpg|Saw variant Mace_Variant.jpg|Mace Variant Merciless_Watchers_and_Chieftain.jpg|The boss version of the Merciless Watcher. Merciless_Watcher_unused_sleeping_animation.jpg|Merciless Watcher unused sleeping animation Bloodborne™ 20150523065259.png Protector №2.png Protectors №1.png Merciless Watcher №6.png Merciless Watcher №11.png Video Merciless Watcher Saw Spear Tactic. Music Category:Bosses Category:Optional Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Pthumerians Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses